The invention relates to an item of seating furniture in the form of a bench with a backrest and a seating surface with two rear support leg arranged in the plane of the backrest and two front support legs disposed respective in the front outer corner regions of the seating surface.
As far as this type of seating furniture is generally known to be used, a bench available as seating furniture merely permits the function of a seat, in particular of two or more people sitting next to one another on the seating surface. Often, situations arise in which a shelf in the form of a table top is desired. Providing a special table, however, is often not possible due to space considerations; further, providing a special table also means an additional expenditure of space for its storage as well as an additional manufacturing expense for table to be specially made.